kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Palm Misaki
Palm Misaki (御咲パルム) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is Kisa's younger brother and he is the energetic boy; meaning he can do all of his things at anytime he wants. He is the fast character who excels at close and mid range combat and he possesses the power of the wind elemental attacks mixed and also he wields a pair of Metal Yo-yos as his weapons. Role in Game Aruto arc Palm is one of the youngest Yo-yo master and he was born and raised from the orphanage and was adopted by Kisa. During times of normal life, Palm was also Yo-yo master and sometimes he can do all of his things at anytime he wants including eating cookies and sweets which made by Kisa until he gives a apologize to his sister what he did. Due to his sister's protection after Kisa being Alice Musou, Palm not only is a Yo-yo master, but he is a fighter in order to fight and protect not only the innocents but also helps his sister in battle and saving their world from Jabberwocky's army. Character Information Appearance Palm is a young teenage boy of 13 years old with short dark brown hair with Ahoge on the top of his head, violet eyes and red bracelet on his right whist. He only wears a casual outfit consist of violet color short sleeved with collar which layered with dark aqua colored vest, gray color short pants, peach colored socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Palm is energetic, happy, childish, optimistic and sometimes fearless and carefree. However, he often times is braveful and strong will as he fights the riots. Despite being a very strong feelings about his older sister and cheering her, also he is braveful to face the odds. For his debut, he is a shrewd and optimistic teenager who cares deeply for the ones close to him and proclaiming himself as Winding Teens. A headstrong brother, he clings strongly to his own beliefs and is stubborn to change. His attacks all hint a degree of childish charms. However, he sometimes comedic minded when he tries to eat cookies and sweets which made by Kisa; eating any of cookies and sweets will cause his sister to jealous until he offers polite apologies to his sister for any wrong doings he may cause with his comedic minded and he never doing it again. Despite being energetic and very strong feelings about his older sister and cheering her, also he is braveful to face the odds. He also overexerts himself and takes desperate actions to continue fighting for his dream. Though he admires his sister-in-law, he also admits their ideals are too different for one another. Quotes Gameplay Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets , , , , , : Palm swipes his yo-yos like flail in a combo while extending the string. Swing up to 6 times and each swing has 6 hit combo per hit. The last hit launches the surrounding enemies away. : Palm quickly spins his yo-yo to the right before smacking forward. , : Palm lowers his both yo-yos downwards as it extends wire, cutting foes to the front before returning, then does a upward swing that launches enemies along with himself and followed by a drop kick that spiral launches away from him. , , , ( ): Palm performs a full circular spin with wire extended. Lets it spin his yo-yos in front before recalling it. Also Palm has a EX Attack 2; he does a harsh swing to his left, smacking his yo-yos horizontally and followed by a whirlwind by spinning around which inflicts multiple hit and spiral launches away from him at last hit. , , , , ( , ( ), ( ): Palm holds his arms outstretched in front of him and spins around to expand his yo-yos wire at 3 meter circle. Tapping allows him to spin more times. Inflicts multiple hit and spiral launches away from him at last hit. , , , , , ( ): Palm spins and poses with his arms in the air along with his yo-yos. As he performs the move, a blue gust of wind surrounds him and launches his foes upward. Also Palm has a EX Attack 1; he jumps to the front and rolls while he spins his yo-yos to the ground for multiple hits and the last hit launches his foes upward. , , , , , , ( ): Palm spins his yo-yos in front of him, making a whizzing sound. Creates a miniature whirlwind that sends foes flying. Followed by a somersault into the air as he twirls his yo-yos around him. Inflict multiple hit and spiral launches away from him at last hit. (This input requires Palm Misaki is Level 15) Direction, : Palm spins and throws one of his yo-yo in front of him at said direction of 5 meters. Once he connects, he wrap and pulls his target backwards (that launches with a whirlwind) ending with a drop kick that inflicts crashing knockback. Dash Kick( ) during dash): Palm jumps forward and kick the enemy away. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Palm does a low bop forward and can be followed up by a basic air combo by repeatedly flipping around and swing with his yo-yos. , : Palm lowers weapon while in the air and rotates his both yo-yos to lift enemies up. , , : Palm does a soccer kick downward that send the airborne enemies down to the ground which can cause ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo attacks, Palm does a wide smack with his yo-yos before he twirls to kick the airborne enemies around him. He performs a series of kicks forward, twirling his yo-yos to his right as he does. , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After three air combo attacks, Palm spins around and spins his yo-yos to expand his yo-yos' wire at considered meters producing a aerial whirlwind, inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away slightly on last hit. , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, Palm rolls around vertically 360° to spins and expand his yo-yos to slam to the ground, creating area-of-effect tornado. Inflict multiple hits and launches enemies up the air. , , , , , , , ( ): After five air combo attacks, Palm spinning around while the air as he twirls both his yo-yos around him to juggle the airborne enemies with inflict multiple hits. Then followed by a second spin to unleash a larger aerial tornado to inflict multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him for every hits. (This input requires Palm Misaki is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset Blocking stance (Holding the L1 button): Palm spins one of his yo-yo in front of him as his shield for block enemy attacks and deflect enemy ranged projectiles coming from all sides. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Palm spins one of his yo-yo and swing the attacking enemy for counterattack. spiral launches the enemies away from him. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Palm spins one of his yo-yo while he sliding backwards before swinging his yo-yo towards the enemy. spiral launches the enemies away from him. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cyclone Spinner: Palm spins one of his yo-yo and he does harsh swing to his left to produce a short range large tornado in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that inflicts multiple hits and launch enemies into the air for every hit for a while will be created (This skill is learned from the start of Palm Misaki’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Split Twisters: Palm spins both of his yo-yos to perform a full circular spin with wire extended to produce a 12 mid range small tornadoes around him in the 12-o'clock direction. When the enemies are hit by the tornadoes, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air. (This skill requires Palm Misaki is Level 10). *MP cost: 600 *Cooldown: 17 seconds Spin Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Palm takes a stance while spinning one of yo-yo. Press the button to flail his yo-yo around him in front of the opponent. Press the button or let the Storm Rush stance is over, he leaps and spins around to unleash a powerful tornado with wire extended that inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit. (This skill requires Palm Misaki is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 7 seconds. Typhoon Swing (chargeable): Palm charges and gathers a burst of wind energy while spinning one of yo-yo, then quickly dashes to the front and he swings harshly to make enemies fall. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Palm cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version performs a spinning upward swing into the air that inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. (This skill requires Palm Misaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) *Cooldown: 22 seconds (uncharged), 44 seconds (charged) Hurricane Storm: Palm spins both of his yo-yos with wire extended in all direction while he walking towards the front to create a yo-yo storm over 15 meter AoE around him (with large hurricane effect). Inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit. (This skill requires Palm Misaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Whirlwind Yo-yo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Palm charges forward while holding out and spinning his yo-yos separately in each hand, and ends with Hurricane Storm. (This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Palm Misaki’s Level) , (Spinning Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Palm twirls both his yo-yos at high speed while in mid-air and spins and slams his yo-yos into the ground to explodes and create a large tornado at the point of impact. Launches all enemies in a 10 meter AoE. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Rough Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Palm spins both of his yo-yos then drives both of his yo-yos into the ground, mowing nearby opponents while running around before propelling it upward at an angle. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Wind Kick) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Palm spins and throws one of his yo-yo at the enemies. When he connects, wraps the enemy's body with wires, followed by an overhead backwards launch accompanied with a tornado (and thus can also hit behind himself) and then kicks the enemy away with a drop kick. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Hurricane Whirlwinds) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Whirlwind Yo-yo): Palm spins one of his yo-yo with longer wire extended and creates a very powerful tornado in all directions while he walking towards the front to create a yo-yo storm over 20 meter AoE around him last for 10 seconds (with large hurricane effect). Inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 40. (Millenyo Storm) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Hurricane Whirlwinds): Palm charges and gathers a burst of wind energy while spinning both of his yo-yo, then jumps into the air and constantly create a massive powerful tornado which pulls the enemies closer to the tornado and hit all enemies in entire area several times and give damage to nearby enemies. Inflicts multiple hits and spiral launches the enemies away from him at last hit (if the enemies survived). Hold the button to make the tornado last longer up to 15 second. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 50 along with Divine Wind. Burst Attack (Divine Wind) (Burst Mode required and instead of Millenyo Storm): Palm blows the entire area with paralyzing winds upon startup. Then he unleashes a barrage of various yo-yo swings as the enemies are paralyzed by a wind. As his Burst Attack continues, he thrusts back and forth in short bursts, then he holds his yo-yo as he rotates on the earth grinding enemies before being released up in the air. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he then unleashes a massive shockwave traveling in a large radius followed by a massive wind explosions. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Palm’s Burst Attack Oceanic Dance explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Palm Misaki is Level 50 along with Millenyo Storm. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Palm Misaki is a another tricky but basic character and has long reach and a good crowd clearer with his Yo-yos. His C4, C5 and C6 can easily clear the whole crowd or at least knock them down. Skills Attacks are helpful for clear the whole crowd with multiple hits. On the downsides, Palm lacks attack power, as he has one of the lowest attack stats within all characters in the game, even max level if he ungeared; as when he fights against the strong enemy officers such as bosses, it takes notably longer to defeat them. This weak attack power can be countered with Palm's weapons equipped with high attack power (or have multiple offensive attributes). As they played any stages on higher difficulty like Hard or Chaos (due to the enemies have extreme high HP rate), the efficient way to play Palm Misaki is to increasing his physical attack power via weapon attributes, accessories with attack speed increase. As such, damage enhancing elements like Slash, and Landscape are recommended to maximize damage output to counter his lowest attack stats like mentioned above. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and optionally Air can be used to increase damage usage of his Jumping Attacks/Air Combo and/or Aerial Charge Combos, and Aggression and Certain-kill are used for maximizing his damage output of his Musou and Burst Attacks. Cyclone is optional to inflict chip damage on guarded enemies. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 7 "Brother's helper" in Aruto Arc in story mode. Etymology Misaki: Mi (御) means "beautiful" while Saki (咲) means "blossom". Together, Misaki stands for "Beautiful blossoms" The katakana used to spell his first name can poetically mean "Palm" for palm tree. Trivia *Palm is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance is nearly similar designs of Aruto's look, except his hair and eye color are different. *His personality is loosely based on Palm from Mushihimesama Futari as well as same voice acting. *Palm's movesets are unique and loosely similar to Oichi's movesets from Samurai Warriors 1 and 2 complete with Skill Attacks. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters